


Der Traum vom Fliegen

by callisto24



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Challenge Response, Deutsch | German, Harlequin, Knotting, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Slash, Self-Lubrication
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callisto24/pseuds/callisto24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In einer Welt, die von Klans und Alphas dominiert wird, träumt Omega Damien von einem anderen Leben. (Zwischen Rapunzel und Aschenbrödel.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der Traum vom Fliegen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Schattentaenzerin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/gifts).



> Geschrieben für die Harlequin Challenge auf deutsch_fandom.   
> Prompt: 08. Manchmal fühlte sich Chara A wie Rapunzel. Eingesperrt zum eigenen Schutz vor der 'grausamen' Wirklichkeit, soll er/sie im Heim seiner Familie verbleiben. Doch eines nachts hört er/sie Geräusche und als er/sie versucht herauszufinden wer da in ihrem/seinen Heim ist, stolpert sie wortwörtlich über Chara B der Zuflucht sucht. Doch vor wem oder was?
> 
> Warnungen: Explizite Gewalt, explizite sexuelle Kinks: Knotting, Heat, Self-Lubrication, a/b/o – Universum, Todessehnsucht, Submission

*  
Damien fand sich öfter nahe daran, sein Schicksal zu verfluchen, als er zugäbe, würde sich jemand für seine Worte interessieren. Denn schließlich gehörte es sich nicht, Beschwerden zu äußern, schon gar nicht, wenn es um Gegebenheiten ging, die niemand auf dieser Erde ändern konnte.   
Niemand war daran schuld, niemand suchte sich aus, als wer oder was er geboren wurde. Doch sooft man ihm auch erklärte, dass es sich um keine Schande handelte, Omega zu sein, dass er wichtig und wertvoll sei für die Familie und für den Klan, es half ihm nicht dabei, sich besser zu fühlen.   
Das lag nicht nur daran, dass Omegas von Geburt an schwach und kränklich waren, dass sie gezwungenermaßen umsorgt und gepflegt wurden. Auch nicht daran, dass es ihrer Natur entsprach, nicht nur körperlich, sondern auch seelisch empfindsam zu sein. Empathen, das waren die meisten, reagierten auf ihre Umgebung, auf die Mitglieder des eigenen Klans stärker noch als auf die eines fremden, ordneten sich instinktiv unter, erfüllten ihr Schicksal mit der Sorge um andere. 

Kein Wunder also, dass seine Eltern Damien beschützen wollten und es vorzogen, ihn in ihrem Heim zurückzulassen, in den sicheren vier Wänden, die ein Bollwerk gegenüber jeder Gefahr darstellten.   
Wenigstens pflegten sie dies zu behaupten, wenn sie ihm von der Welt da draußen erzählten. Die gefährlich war, bedrohlich, die gerade für Omegas eine Vielzahl unüberschaubarer Risiken barg.   
Nun war Damien nicht dumm. Auch wenn man dies gelegentlich und hinter dem Rücken der Omegas von ihnen behauptete. Er erkannte die Ausreden, erkannte die Bequemlichkeit hinter diesen.   
Ihn in die Welt zu entlassen barg Risiken, die, ginge etwas schief, auf die Familie zurückfielen. Omegas allgemein den Besuch der weiterführenden Schule und das Erlernen eines Berufes zu ermöglichen stand außer Frage. Neben der Schande, die drohte, sollte dem Omega etwas Unaussprechliches zustoßen, waren sie doch dafür geschaffen, sollten sich auch verpflichtet fühlen, das Haus, an das sie in Ermangelung anderer Chancen gebunden waren, imstand zu halten, zu pflegen und schließlich in der Fürsorge für dessen Bewohner aufzugehen.   
Omegas waren zu selten, um deren Talente nicht wertzuschätzen, ein widersprüchliches Geschenk für den Rest der Familie.   
Man sprach von einem Segen, wurde ein Omega-Kind geboren, wenngleich Damien manches Mal dachte, dass die Wortwahl nur eine Enttäuschung verschleiern sollte.   
Letztendlich, und das beobachtete er regelmäßig im engeren und weiteren Kreis seiner Familie, ertönte der Jubel kräftiger, wenn es sich um ein Beta-Kind handelte. Und erhob sich lautstark in den Himmel, wurde ein Alpha in diese Welt gesetzt. 

Doch letztendlich schien es müßig, sich zu beschweren. Besaß Damien weder Grund noch das Recht dazu. Auch wenn er seiner Familie sehnsüchtig durch das Fenster hinterher sah, bevor er Läden und Haustür von innen abschloss.   
Und es war ja nicht so, als wäre er eingesperrt, auch wenn er sich manchmal so fühlte. Er entkam seinen Pflichten und Gewohnheiten durchaus, selbst wenn auch nur in Begleitung. Wenn er sich selbst gegenüber ehrlich war, dann wusste er auch keinerlei vernünftige Einwände gegen sein Schicksal vorzubringen. Im Gegenteil. Dass er alleine unter fremde Menschen, in eine ihm unbekannte Welt aufbräche, bezweifelte er, sobald er aus der Tür trat. Die Träume von Freiheit, Abenteuer und Selbstständigkeit träumten sich leichter im sicheren Schutz des Hauses. Die Berichte seiner Eltern und Geschwister von den Gefahren, die da draußen lauerten, trugen dazu bei, dass er sein Leben nicht in Frage stellte.   
Dass es kein schlechtes Leben war, erklärten sie ihm, und er sah das ohne Weiteres ein, sah andere, gebrochene Omegas, wenn er inmitten seiner Geschwister durch die Straßen ging, die sorgfältig darauf achteten, dass er keinem von ihnen zu nahe kam.   
„Verlassene Omegas“, flüsterten sie ihm zu und drückten seine Hand fester. „Abgeschoben und nutzlos. Unverzeihliches haben sie sich zuschulden kommen lassen. Ihre Sünde, ihr Fehltritt, ihr Ungehorsam schwerwiegend genug, dass die Familie nicht anders konnte, als sie zu verstoßen.“   
„Lass es zu, dass dir der Anblick eine Lehre ist“, warnte die Mutter. „Es ist leicht, in Gedankenlosigkeit Schande über die Familie zu bringen. Zu leicht. Die Versuchung lauert überall und zu jeder Zeit.“   
Sie seufzte. „Es ist eine Prüfung, für dich und für uns. Wir alle sind uns der Schwäche deinesgleichen bewusst. Ihr tragt es nicht in euch, rechtzeitig die Grenze zu ziehen. Seid zu gutgläubig, zu unschuldig. Bis jemand auftaucht und euer Gehirn vergiftet.“   
Sie zerdrückte eine Träne und Damien reichte ihr ein Taschentuch. „Meine Schwester“, fuhr sie fort, „erzählte mir kürzlich von einem Fall in ihrem Dorf. Ein Omega-Mädchen, gehegt und gepflegt. Doch eines Tages weigerte sie sich, ihre Arbeit zu verrichten. Sie ließ den Garten verwildern und das Haus verkommen. Ihre Familie konnte nicht anders, als sich von ihr loszusagen.“   
Die Mutter seufzte erneut. „Es war schwerer für ihre Angehörigen als für sie. Letztendlich starb sie an ihrer Verstocktheit. Von Arthritis war die Rede, von frühem Zerfall und Mangelerscheinungen. Als hätte ihre Familie nicht bereits genug gelitten, stellte sich nun heraus, dass ihr ein Omega mit Schäden in die Wiege gelegt worden war.“   
Sie tupfte sich die Wangen ab. Ihr Lächeln, das sie nun Damien schenkte, wirkte gezwungen. „Du siehst, wie gut du es bei uns hast. Wir tolerieren deine Schwächen, erlassen dir Arbeit, wenn du über Fieber klagst. Ich hoffe, dass du das zu würdigen weißt.“   
„Ich würdige es“, versprach Damien und senkte den Blick, wie es von ihm erwünscht war. Und er merkte sich die Geschichte, wie er sich alle anderen merkte. Halfen sie ihm doch, wenn seine Hände schmerzten, wenn ihm vom stundenlangen Bücken der Rücken wehtat, oder die Knie, weil er auf ihnen über den Boden rutschte, um jeden Zentimeter wieder und wieder zu scheuern, ohne Hoffnung, dass es je gut genug sei. 

Er hasste sich für seine Zweifel, für die Gedanken, die ihn manchmal einholen wollten, so sehr er sich auch gegen sie wehrte. Dafür, dass er sein Glück nicht genug zu schätzen wusste. Und dafür, dass er sich geradezu erleichtert fühlte, zumindest manchmal, wenn sie ohne ihn gingen, ihn alleine in dem Haus zurückließen. Es war wie ein kleiner Geschmack einer Freiheit, von der er sonst nicht zu träumen wagte. Wenn auch nur für einen begrenzten Zeitraum, so genoss er es doch, alleiniger Herr im Haus zu sein, selbst darüber zu bestimmen, was seine nächste Aufgabe sein sollte, und unbeobachtet seiner Wege, wenngleich im Rahmen seiner Pflichten zu gehen.   
Das Gebäude war abgeschottet genug, dass weder er über die Hecken, die es von dem Rand des Dorfes trennten, in dem seine Familie bereits seit Generationen lebte, sehen konnte, noch war dies umgekehrt möglich. Die Alarmanlage schützte zusätzlich. Zwei gewaltige Schäferhunde, vor denen Damien einen vernünftigen Respekt behielt, sorgten dafür, dass keine ungeladenen Besucher, den Frieden störten. Kriminalität existierte und Streitigkeiten zwischen Klans flammten unvorhergesehen und mit verheerenden Folgen auf. 

Selbst allein gelassen, wurde es ihm nie langweilig. Er setzte sich auf die Fensterbank, gab vor die Scheibe zu polieren, während er eigentlich in den Himmel sah und den Wolken hinterher blickte. Vielleicht träumte er, vielleicht spann er sich Geschichten aus, doch meistens stellte er sich nur vor, was die Wolken auf ihrer Reise entdeckten, welche Länder und Städte sie bereisten. Und fragte sich, ob sie ein Ziel vor Augen hatten, das sie eines Tages erreichen wollten.   
Manchmal erfasste ihn Schwermut. Dann, wenn ihm das Ausweglose seiner Lage zu Bewusstsein kam. Dass er dazu bestimmt war, in diesem Haus zu leben und zu sterben.   
Omegas erreichten, selbst beschützt wie er es war, selten ein hohes Alter.   
Natürlich gab es andere Meinungen, gab es Geschichten, die man sich hinter vorgehaltener Hand erzählte. An die er sich vage erinnerte, die er in seiner Kindheit gehört hatte. Damals, als er noch mit anderen Omegas zusammen sein durfte, lesen und schreiben lernte. Spätestens mit dem Einsetzen der Pubertät trennte man sie voneinander, wusste zu gut von den Flausen, die ein Omega dem anderen in den Kopf setzen konnte. Flausen, wie diese Geschichten. Von Alphas, die sich einen Omega erwählten, um mit ihm eine Bindung einzugehen. Die ihn an seiner Seite und als Partner akzeptierten. Die allein durch ihre Anwesenheit den Lebenswillen ihres Omegas entfachten, so dass sie gemeinsam alt wurden. 

Märchen waren das, ebenso wenig ernst zu nehmen wie die Vorstellung, dass eine Familie ihren Omega aufgab. Oder dass tatsächlich ein Alpha existierte, der sich nach jemandem wie Damien umsähe.   
Nicht nur, dass er schwach und blass war, er wies keinen der Vorzüge auf, die als attraktiv galten. Seine Geschwister erklärten ihm die Sachlage oft genug. Wiesen auf ihre eigenen breiten Schultern, auf die muskulösen Arme und lachten darüber, wenn er den Rücken straffte, um wenigstens zu versuchen, sich ihrer Größe anzunähern. Ihre Haare und Augen leuchteten in kräftigen Farbtönen, von Kastanienbraun bis zu schmimmerndem Aubergin. Während sein Haar bestenfalls ein schmutziges Blond aufwies und seine Augen ein helles Braun, mit einem Stich ins Olivfarbene. Noch nicht einmal für einen Farbton hatte sein Körper sich entscheiden können, Sinnbild seines Lebens. 

Damien schob die Melancholie beiseite, als der Himmel sich orange färbte. Die Sonne war im Begriff unterzugehen und ein frischer Wind kam auf. Er sprang von der Fensterbank, räumte Lappen, Schwamm und Eimer beiseite, schloss die Läden und das Fenster. Mit einem Seufzer begann er, die restlichen Fenster und die Türen zu kontrollieren, Läden zu schließen und Haus, sowie Terrasse auf ein Gewitter vorzubereiten. Einmal war ihm ein Dachfenster entgangen und der Wind hatte die Papiere seines Vaters durcheinandergewirbelt.   
Zu dieser Zeit hatte der sich mit neuen Methoden der Disziplinierung beschäftigt, und zum ersten Mal Damiens Fußsohlen mit einer Gerte behandelt. Noch Tage später schmerzte jeder Schritt. Damals hatte Damien sich geschworen, dass ihm ein solch unverzeihlicher Fehler nicht noch einmal passiere. 

Es wurde rasch dunkel und als Damien durch einen Spalt in den geschlossenen Läden spähte, sah er dunkle Wolken, die auf das Gebäude zu eilten. Er seufzte wieder, hatte er doch gehofft, dass das Wetter sich hielte. Während eines Gewitters alleine im Haus zu sein, gehörte trotz allem nicht zu den Situationen, die er schätzte.   
Er ging zu den Hunden, näherte sich ihnen wie immer vorsichtig, sprach beruhigend, wie man es ihn gelehrt hatte. Sie verhielten sich, wie Tiere sich verhalten, bevor die Natur ihre Kräfte entfesselt, saßen gleichermaßen nervös und äußerlich ruhig, mit gesenktem Kopf und angezogenen Ohren, beobachteten ihn aus misstrauischen, kleinen Augen, während er ihr Wasser erneuerte und das Futter bereitstellte.   
Es donnerte, und als er, in den Wohnraum zurückgekehrt, erneut durch einen Spalt zwischen geschlossenen Fensterläden blickte, hatte die Dunkelheit das Haus und die Umgebung verschluckt. Er konnte keinen Meter weit sehen, nicht einmal die abgrenzende Hecke befand sich in Sichtweite.   
Ein Windzug löschte die Kerze, die er auf den Tisch gestellt hatte, und nur noch die schwache Glühbirne inmitten des Wohnzimmers flackerte.   
Mit einem weiteren Seufzen entzündete Damien ein Streichholz und hielt es an den Docht, erinnerte sich ungewollt an die unzähligen Lektionen zum Thema des Sparens von Rohstoffen. Sein Bruder, der einzige Beta in der Familie, führte peinlich genau Buch über jede unnötige Ausgabe, über jede Kerze, die Damien verbrannte, wenn er nachts versuchte zu lesen, bis man ihn dabei ertappte.   
Es lag an ihm, wenn er manchmal dachte, dass etwas daran nicht stimmte. Dass es seltsam schien, wenn seine Eltern, seine Geschwister Lampen in ihren Zimmern aufstellten, Musikanlagen einbauten und sich mit Computern die Zeit vertrieben, die Damien nicht anfassen durfte. Mit Ausnahme, wenn er den Staub entfernen sollte, den sie anzogen. 

Damien lauschte auf den Wind, der über das Dach fegte. Er hörte es knacken und das laute Krachen im Gebälk. Das Gebäude war alt genug, um unter der Attacke zu klagen.   
Er biss die Zähne zusammen und entzündete die Kerze neu. Es würde noch dauern, bis Eltern und Geschwister zurückkehrten. Sie waren sich fast sicher gewesen, dass sie die Nacht außerhalb verbrächten. Bei einem Wetter wie es sich nun anbahnte, stand außer Frage, dass sie erst am folgenden Morgen zurückkehrten.   
Wenigstens waren die Hunde erfahren genug, um trotz des aufkommenden Lärms ihre Ruhe zu behalten. Vor ihnen hatten sie Tiere besessen, die während eines Unwetters keine Ruhe fanden. Manchmal dachte Damien, dass deren Jaulen und Heulen seine unsinnige Angst geprägt hatte.   
‚Das Haus ist stabil‘, sagte er sich. Nicht nur er, jedes Mitglied der Familie sorgte dafür, dass es standhielt.   
Und doch lag etwas in der Luft, das seine Unruhe verstärkte. Neben der Spannung, die um ihn vibrierte, neben der Gefahr des Sturms, die er mit jedem Atemzug schmeckte, drang etwas Fremdes in sein Leben ein. Er fühlte das Unbekannte beinahe körperlich. Es nahm ihm den Atem. So wie der Moment vor dem Gewitter jedes Lebewesen lähmte, lähmte eine neue, eine fremde Präsenz nun Damiens Körper.   
Er stand starr, bis die Flamme des abbrennenden Streichholzes seine Finger erreichte. Mit einem Schmerzenslaut ließ er es fallen. Genau in diesem Augenblick brach das Gewitter los.   
Der Blitz war hell genug, dass er glaubte, die Wand bewege sich mit dem Leuchten, das durch die Ritzen der Fensterläden drang. Regen ergoss sich wie eine Flut, überschwemmte das Dach, während der Donner die Welt erbeben ließ.   
Damien lauschte auf das Rauschen, wusste, dass er auf den Dachboden laufen sollte und nachsehen, ob alles dicht blieb. Und doch konnte er keinen Finger rühren, keinen Fuß vor den anderen setzen. Seine Zähne klapperten und auf einmal fror er erbärmlich.   
Die Glühbirne über ihm bewegte sich und nun fühlte er auch die kalte Luft in den Raum dringen, über seine Haut streichen.   
Für einen Moment war er froh, alleine zu sein. Hätte jemand bemerkt, dass weder Fenster noch Türrahmen mit ausreichender Dichtung versehen wären, sähe er einer weiteren Strafe entgegen. So allerdings hatte er mit ein wenig Glück ausreichend Zeit um die Lücken zu schließen, bevor sie jemand bemerkte.   
Der Anflug von Erleichterung verging ebenso schnell wie er gekommen war.   
Damien fröstelte erneut. War nicht jede Disziplinierung besser, als hier allein zu sein? Sie taten es ja nicht freiwillig, straften ihn nie ohne Grund, ohne ihm zu versichern, dass es sie mehr schmerzte als ihn.   
Zu allem Überfluss schlugen nun die Hunde an und Damien schauderte. Es musste am Gewitter liegen. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, je zuvor einen solch plötzlichen und brutalen Sturm erlebt zu haben. Würde das Haus abheben und fortfliegen, er wäre nicht verwundert.   
Das Haus allerdings hielt sich am Boden. Und die Hunde bellten lauter.   
Es half nichts, er musste nachsehen. Damien biss die Zähne zusammen und nahm die Taschenlampe aus dem Schrank. Solange er die Batterien nicht aufbrauchte, stand es ihm frei, sie zu benutzen, und nur mit der Kerze zu gehen, sich auf die reduzierte Beleuchtung im Treppenhaus zu verlassen, wagte er nicht.   
Der Bereich für die Hunde befand sich ebenerdig, zwischen Treppe und Eingangsbereich. Eine Nebentür erlaubte es, sie ohne viel Umschweife aus dem Haus zu lassen. Doch wirkten sie keineswegs, als läge es in ihrem Interesse, das Haus zu verlassen.   
Vorsichtig näherte Damien sich ihnen, die nun begannen sich wild um sich selbst zu drehen, bevor sie lauter kläfften. Damien stand still, versuchte sich einen Reim auf ihr Gebaren zu bilden.   
Meist stürmten sie auf denjenigen oder das Ereignis zu, das sie irritierte, erlaubten keinen Zweifel an einem möglichen Eindringling, selbst wenn derjenige nur in Entfernung des Hauses verharrte.   
Doch wie sie sich jetzt gebärdeten, ließ nicht darauf schließen, dass sie eine Warnung äußerten oder jemanden, etwas, das Unwetter womöglich zu verjagen suchten.   
Eher schienen sie verwirrt, fast als seien sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihr Eigentum verteidigen sollten oder – und das schien absurd – jemanden begrüßten.   
Nicht zum ersten Mal wünschte Damien, er hätte sich mehr Zeit genommen, mehr Mut gehabt, und sie verstehen gelernt. Doch jeder Gedanke, jede Frage, die er sich zu stellen versuchte, gefror, als ein weiterer Blitz durch die Nacht schlug. Auch wenn Damien ihn mehr ahnte als sah, auch wenn der beinahe gleichzeitig erfolgende Donner den Boden unter seinen Füßen beben ließ, glaubte Damien sich für einen Augenblick fortkatapultiert, durch Raum und Zeit getragen mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die ihm den Atem nahm. Doch ehe er begriff, war die Illusion vergangen und er stand wieder fest auf stumpfem Parkett. Die Tür flog auf und Regen wehte ins Haus. Die Hunde jaulten. Damien war in einer Sekunde durchnässt. Er warf sich nach vorne, selbst erstaunt, dass es ihm gelang, der Kraft des Sturmes seine eigene entgegenzusetzen, und schob die Tür zu, den Riegel vor. Er lehnte mit dem Rücken dagegen, keuchte erschöpft.   
Er war sich sicher gewesen, die Tür geschlossen zu haben. Kontrolliert hatte er sie ebenfalls. Unmöglich konnte sie sich von selbst geöffnet haben.   
Die Hunde bellten, doch nicht mehr so aufgeregt. Damien schüttelte den Kopf, strich sich das nasse Haar aus dem Gesicht. Wenn er diese Tür übersehen hatte, dann womöglich auch andere. Er würde noch einmal durch das Haus gehen müssen, nichts führte daran vorbei.   
Es donnerte erneut und die Lampe erlosch. Damien stöhnte und hielt inne, versuchte, in der Finsternis etwas zu erkennen. Die Taschenlampe war zu Boden gefallen und er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie den Sturz heil überstanden hatte. Und dann wurde es ihm bewusst: die Hunde bellten nicht mehr. Sie schwiegen und durch das Rauschen des Regens und das Pfeifen des Sturmes, hörte er sie nicht einmal atmen.   
Damien biss sich auf die Lippen. Seine Hände verkrampften sich zu Fäusten. Das Licht flackerte wieder auf, einen Moment nur, doch lange genug, dass Damien eine große Gestalt, nicht mehr als einen dunklen Schatten sah.   
Er schrie, instinktiv und panisch, und im nächsten Augenblick fühlte er Arme um sich, eine Hand, die sich gegen seinen Mund presste.   
„Ich tue dir nichts“, flüsterte eine dunkle Stimme. „Ich verspreche es.“   
Damien kämpfte, um frei zu kommen, doch der Mann war größer als er und erheblich stärker. ‚Alpha‘, dachte er automatisch und das Grauen wuchs. Sich einem Alpha zu widersetzen war ebenso nutzlos wie dämlich. Egal was Damien sagte oder tat, sollte der Alpha einen Raubzug planen, das Gebäude in Brand setzen wollen oder der Familie auf andere Art Schande bereiten, Damien könnte nichts dagegen ausrichten.   
Die Hunde waren nun still, näherten sich, wie Dariel, der sich immer noch gegen den einschnürenden Griff zu wehren suchte, bemerkte. Sie hatten aufgehört zu bellen und Dariel blinzelte verblüfft, als sie den Mann nun beschnupperten. Der hielt ihn inzwischen mühelos mit einem Arm, vielleicht auch – so musste er sich eingestehen - weil Damien in seinen Bemühungen innegehalten hatte. Mit der freien Hand streichelte der Alpha die Hunde und sprach in tiefer, ruhiger Stimme zu ihnen. Zu Damiens Erstaunen und mit einem Anflug von Scham erkannte Damien, dass die Stimme auch ihn beruhigte. Obwohl er keinen Grund dazu hatte, obwohl er es hier mit einem Einbrecher zu tun bekam, der die Alarmanlage überwunden hatte und die Tür aufgebrochen, beides offensichtlich ohne Spuren zu hinterlassen. Ein krimineller Alpha, einer von denen, die sich für unbesiegbar hielten, die vor nichts zurückschreckten.   
Er sollte sich fürchten. Und doch war ein anderes Gefühl weitaus stärker als die Furcht.   
Damien schluckte trocken, atmete einen seltsam fremden, herben Duft, und sah sich auf einmal unvermittelt losgelöst von der Erde und hochgewirbelt. Doch bevor er begriff, fand er zurück, ohne sich von der Stelle bewegt zu haben.

Das Licht ging an, flackerte, verlosch wieder und der Alpha ließ ihn nicht los. Er sprach Worte, die Damien nicht verstand, doch er spürte wie die Hunde zurückwichen, sah beim nächsten Aufleuchten der Glühbirne, dass sie sich auf ihre Decken setzten und ihn ansahen. Nein, nicht ihn, den Eindringling. Der mit Hunden sprach, und der ihn zum Schweigen gebracht hatte, ohne dass es ihm bewusst geworden war. Damien leckte sich nervös über die Lippen, erwog, um Hilfe zu rufen oder wenigstens seinen Protest unmissverständlich zu äußern. Doch die Laute steckten in seiner Kehle fest, wollten ihr nicht entkommen. Stattdessen kam es ihm vor, als konzentriere sich all sein Wesen, sein ganzes Sein auf die Hand, die nun auf seiner Brust lag, über seinem Herz. Auf den Arm, der ihn umfasste, warm und sicher. Und den Körper, der sich gegen ihn presste, gegen seinen Rücken, seine Beine.   
Damien hörte seinen eigenen Atem schneller werden. Furcht, sagte er sich, und er hatte jeden Grund, Angst zu haben. Nur dass der Mann nichts tat, sich ebenso wenig rührte wie Damien sich bewegte.   
Aber Damien spürte seinen Atem im Nacken, an seinem Hals, heiß und rasch. Er spürte den Herzschlag des Alphas und die Kälte des Gewitters, des Regens, seiner durchnässten Kleidung verschwand, verdampfte in der Hitze, die er plötzlich in seinem Körper aufsteigen fühlte. Wie ein Feuer, das ihn von innen verbrennen wollte, vereinnahmte ihn das Gefühl, verzehrte ihn mit Haut und Haaren, und als die Woge verebbte, lehnte er gegen den Körper des Alphas, seine Beine unfähig ihn zu tragen.   
„Wie ist dein Name?“, fragte der Alpha rau.   
„Damien.“   
Der Mann wiederholte den Namen. „Ich bin Pascal. Was tust du alleine hier?“   
Damien schluckte. „Ich achte auf das Haus. Bitte …“ Er brach ab, vergaß worum er bitten wollte. Darum, dass Pascal das Haus verschonte oder die Hunde oder ihn. Jeder Gedanke schwand, als sich warme Lippen auf seinen Hals pressten und die Wärme in ihn einsank, zur Hitze wurde, die sich zwischen seinen Beinen sammelte.   
Damien stieß einen Laut aus, von dem er nicht wusste, was er bedeutete.   
Pascal hob den Kopf, blies einen Atem über die feuchte Stelle und schnupperte, schnupperte tatsächlich an Damiens Nacken.   
„Du bist Omega“, sagte er heiser. „Und in Hitze.“   
„Nein.“ Schwach versuchte Damien sich zu befreien. „Das kann ich nicht sein, das darf nicht …“   
Der Schrecken wuchs mit der Erkenntnis. „Schande“, hallte es in seinen Ohren wieder. „Die schlimmste Schande“, hatte seine Mutter gesagt. Nur Omegas ohne jedes Ehrgefühl gerieten in Hitze, verloren den Verstand und paarten sich mit jedem Alpha, der sie nicht angeekelt von sich stieß. „Eine Prüfung“, hatte sie gesagt und stolz gelächelt. „Aber nicht du, mein Sohn. Du bist stärker als der erniedrigende Ruf deiner Natur.“   
„Ich kann nicht in Hitze sein“, stieß er hervor.   
„Warum nicht?“ Pascal rieb seine Nase gegen Damiens Schulter, presste erneut die Lippen gegen seine Haut, leckte einen Streifen zum Nacken. Und Damien seufzte. Ein Seufzer tief aus seinem Inneren, aus einem Bereich, den er nicht kannte, stieg in ihm auf und entfloh seinen Lippen.   
„Ich hätte nie gedacht …“, flüsterte Pascal und Damien spürte etwas Hartes gegen seinen unteren Rücken. Die Flammen stiegen erneut in ihm hoch, loderten auf und konzentrierten sich dann auf den Ort gegen den Pascals Härte presste. Ein Schwall heißer Flüssigkeit durchnässte seine Kleidung, genau dort, wo seine Öffnung sich verkrampfte. Er spürte plötzlich nichts so deutlich wie den Spalt, gegen den Pascals Penis rieb, die Leere dort, umso quälender je mehr Feuchtigkeit aus seinem Inneren sickerte.   
„Damien“, wisperte Pascal und Damian hob seine Arme über den Kopf und krallte seine Finger in Pascals Haar. Es war weich und voll, kaum noch nass, stark, so wie der Alpha Stärke ausstrahlte.   
Pascal stöhnte und dann rissen seine Hände an Damiens Hemd, öffneten es mit einem Ruck, so dass die Knöpfe zur Seite sprangen. Pascals Hände wanderten über die Haut, suchten und fanden Damiens feuchte Brustwarzen, rieben sie, bis sie fest waren und nach vorne standen. Damien konnte nicht anders, als sich gegen ihn zu pressen. Sein Verstand löste sich auf, Konsequenzen, Realität, alles verflog. Übrig blieben nur die Hände auf seinem Leib, der Atem in seinem Nacken und die brennende Sehnsucht zwischen seinen Beinen.   
Pascals Finger wanderten tiefer, öffneten Damiens Hose, schälten ihn aus der nassen Kleidung, schoben die bis zu seinen Knien und weiter hinab.   
Dann packte ihn ein Arm um die Hüften und der andere zwang ihn auf die Knie, bis sie gemeinsam tiefer sanken. Pascals Hand glühte zwischen Damiens Schulterblättern, als er ihn nach vorne drückte, bis er sich gerade noch mit den Armen abstützen konnte. Für einen Augenblick wurde es kalt hinter ihm, er hörte wie ein Reißverschluss geöffnet wurde und spürte Feuchtigkeit die Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel herabrinnen. Ein wimmernder Laut entkam ihm und seine Arme zitterten. Doch dann lag ein Arm um seinen Bauch, zog seine Hüften zurück, und etwas Hartes, Heißes presste sich gegen die flatternde Öffnung. So groß, zu groß und doch drängte Damien sich instinktiv dagegen, wusste dass nichts anderes den Brand in seinem Inneren löschen konnte, nichts anderes ihn zu füllen vermochte, ihm gab, worauf sein Körper ihn vorbereitete.   
Sein Mund öffnete sich, als der Kopf des Schwanzes seinen Muskel dehnte. Und dann glitt der in sein Inneres und Damien wimmerte, als er verharrte, still blieb, als Pascal hinter ihm keuchte. Mit einem gewaltigen Stoß begrub Pascal seine Länge in ihm, drang so tief ein, dass es schmerzte, dass er alles spürte, jede Wölbung, jede Ader, die Hitze. Und ohne Pause begann Pascal sich zu bewegen, entzog sich langsam und begrub sich erneut. Und dieses Mal schrie Damien auf. Das Gefühl, das ihn durchfuhr, vom Kopf bis zu den Zehen rieselte und ihn gleichzeitig in einem Moment des Schocks erstarren ließ, bis ihm weiß vor den Augen wurde und er glaubte zu fliegen, war neu, anders, besser als alles, woran er sich erinnern konnte, alles, was er je für möglich gehalten hatte. Als das Licht vor seinen Augen sich verdunkelte, Pascal sich entzog, hörte er ihn zwischen keuchenden Atemzügen leise lachen. So dunkel und tief wie seine Stimme war, so vollständig umgab sie ihn, streifte seine Haut, durchdrang jede Zelle, schickte unbekannte Botschaften durch jede einzelne Nervenfaser, bis Damien sich sicher war, dass er entweder vom Blitz getroffen oder auf andere Art durch einen Stromschlag in Brand gesetzt wurde und starb. Was in Ordnung war, alles Erdenkliche wert war, als er nicht verkohlte, sondern Pascal wieder in ihn eindrang, über die Stelle rieb, die sein Inneres dazu verleitete, mehr Flüssigkeit abzusondern, auf der Pascal leichter und tiefer gleiten konnte. Sein Schrei verwandelte sich in heiseres Stöhnen, als der, während er sich entzog, erneut das empfindliche Gewebe in ihm massierte, einen Schwall an warmer Feuchtigkeit auslöste, der auf geradezu peinliche Art aus ihm quoll. Doch Damien vergaß seine Scham, als Pascal sich wieder in ihn presste und kurz verharrte, bevor er mit einer Folge kurzer und harter Stöße begann. Seine Finger bohrten sich nun in Damiens Hüften und er zog ihn näher an sich, hielt ihn fest und seine Länge in Damiens Körper. Und dann spürte Damien, dass der Schwanz in ihm wuchs, auf unmögliche Art anschwoll, ihn weiter dehnte, als möglich sein sollte.   
Instinktiv versuchte er, sich zu befreien, doch die Chance hatte er nie besessen.   
Er glaubte zu zerbersten, glaubte wahnsinnig zu werden, und dann rieb sich die eben und in seinem Inneren gebildete Schwellung gegen das Gewebe, blieb und presste dagegen, während sich heißer Samen in ihn ergoss, ihn füllte und in ihm blieb, des Alphas Knoten groß genug, um Dariels Öffnung zu verschließen.   
Pascal bewegte sich in ihm, kaum merkliche, kleine Stöße, schmerzlos, während der Schwanz in der Mischung aus Sperma und Damiens Feuchtigkeit vor und zurück glitt.   
Pascal kam in heißen Strömen. Seine Bewegungen trieben den Samen tiefer, als öffnete sich ein Raum in Damien, der nie existiert hatte. Er flog wieder und wurde gleichzeitig gehalten, getragen von Armen, die ihn umschlangen, als wollten sie ihn nie wieder loslassen. Er wurde geküsst, mit Lippen, die seinen Hals liebkosten, seinen Nacken, seine Schulter. Sah hinunter auf verschwommene Landschaften, unwirkliche Seen und in die Weite des Horizontes, als Damien kam.   
Pascals Hände fingen seinen Samen, verrieben ihn auf Damiens Haut, strichen über den erschlaffenden Penis, während er sich unvermindert weiter in Damien bewegte, sein Knoten tiefer glitt, als Damien mit seinem Orgasmus schauderte und spürte, wie er sich weiter öffnete.   
Pascals Zähne bohrten sich in seinen Nacken und der Schmerz entlockte ihm ein Keuchen, das gleich darauf in ein langgezogenes Stöhnen überging, als Pascal zubiss.   
Das weiße Licht vor seinen Augen explodierte, blendete ihn, und er fühlte sich fühlte, als wirbelte Pascal mit ihm in seinen Armen auf die Sonne zu, in sie hinein und durch sie hindurch. Bis er das Bewusstsein verlor und in silberner Helligkeit erwachte, Pascal in sich und um sich, und erkannte, dass es Perfektion war, die ihm geschenkt wurde.   
Pascal hob seinen Oberkörper an und er lehnte an dessen Brust, spürte dessen Herzschlag, den Knoten, der mit der veränderten Position gegen seinen Ringmuskel drängte und doch gleichzeitig immer noch sein Inneres massierte, mit ruckartigen, schnellen Stößen ihm Tränen in die Augen trieb. Er weinte und Pascal schlang die Arme um seine Brust, küsste seine Wange, leckte die Tränen auf. Seine Bewegungen wurden langsamer, bis sie aufhörten. Samen ergoss sich immer noch in ihn, doch musste die Schwellung zurückgehen, denn nun spürte Damien ihn mit seiner eigenen Flüssigkeit aus seine Öffnung heraus sickern. Es dauerte an und Damien wünschte, dass es nie endete, dass die Zeit für ihn stehenblieb. Doch der Wunsch wurde ihm nicht erfüllt und er schluchzte auf, als Pascal aus ihm glitt, ihn dennoch weiter in seinen Armen hielt, als habe er vergessen, wie man sich löste.   
Oder er vermied die Trennung und Damiens ohnehin in raschem, erschöpften Rhythmus schlagendes Herz vollführte einen Sprung bei dem Gedanken, bei der vagen, unwahrscheinlichen Annahme, dass diese Umarmung nie enden werde.   
Bis sie doch endete, Pascals Hände an seinen Seiten herab wanderten, sein Mund sich auf Damiens Nacken presste, über die verletzte Stelle leckte, welche Damien vergäße, schmerzte sie nicht noch schmerzen.   
"Damien", flüsterte Pascal, wiederholte: "Damien."   
Damien lehnte sich zurück, wünschte sich die Hände zurück auf seiner Brust, dass sie ihn festhielten, so fest, dass er ihnen nicht entkommen könne, selbst wenn er dies wollte.   
Doch Pascals Griff wurde lockerer. Wenngleich zögernd, ließ er Damien doch langsam los, wich zurück, bis Damien es nicht mehr wagte, mit seinem Körper die Nähe Pascals zu suchen. Seine Finger zitterten, bis sie den Boden berührten. Er stützte sich auf die Arme, lauschte auf die Atemzüge in seinem Rücken, die er nun nicht mehr auf seiner Haut spürte.   
Plötzlich verlegen, wusste er nicht, was er sagen, was er tun sollte. Seine Knie scheuerten auf dem Boden und er fühlte die Augen der Hunde auf sich gerichtet. Sie verurteilten ihn und er senkte den Blick zum Boden, versuchte ungelenk, sich zu erheben, es Pascal gleichzutun, der bereits stand.   
Er stolperte, bevor er hochkam, hatte die Hose vergessen, die seine Beine fesselte, obwohl sie, ohne dass er es bemerkt hatte, an mehreren Stellen gerissen war.   
Doch bevor er fallen konnte, hielt ihn Pascal fest und Damien schloss die Augen, schwebte in dem Gefühl getragen zu werden.   
Doch dann stand er aufrecht und seine Verlegenheit kehrte zurück. Er suchte nach dem Bund, begegnete erneut Pascals Händen, die ihm halfen, das Kleidungsstück wieder anzulegen.   
Die Glühbirne flackerte wieder und als Damien erneut blinzelte, sah er in dunkle Augen, die warm auf ihn herabsahen. Er schluckte, unfähig, den Blick zu wenden, bis Pascal lächelte, sich kleine Falten in seinen Augenwinkeln bildeten, das schulterlange Haar in seine Stirn fiel.   
„Ich wollte dich nicht so überfallen“, sagte Pascal leise. „Das ist nicht das, was ich … nicht meine Art.“   
‚Nicht die eines Einbrechers?‘, wollte Damien fragen, doch brachte kein Wort heraus.   
Pascal sah ihn einen Augenblick fragend an, senkte dann den Blick, strich sein Haar zurück, bevor er sein Hemd zuknöpfte, sich nach den Überresten von Damiens Hemd bückte und ihm die reichte.   
„Ich würde gerne …“, begann Pascal von Neuem, sah zu, wie Damien in das zerstörte Kleidungsstück schlüpfte, brach jedoch ab und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.   
So schnell, dass Damien erschrak und zusammenzuckte, bückte Pascal sich, erhob sich wieder und schaltete die Taschenlampe gerade rechtzeitig an, um das Licht der wieder erloschenen Glühbirne zu ersetzen.   
Er sah Damien nicht an und der schlang die Arme um seinen eigenen Körper, fror mit einem Mal, fühlte sich verloren und verunsichert.   
„Ich möchte es dir erklären“, sagte Pascal und hielt erneut inne, lauschte, drehte sich um und leuchtete in das Treppenhaus. Erst jetzt bemerkte Damien, dass das Gewitter sich beruhigt hatte. Nur noch das gleichmäßige Rauschen des Regens bildete Kulisse und Hintergrund für das Schweigen zwischen ihnen.   
Pascal ging auf die Treppe zu, leuchtete in den Keller. „Was ist das?“, fragte er.   
Damien presste seine Fingerspitzen in seine Oberarme. „Da schlafe ich“, antwortete er leise, schämte sich nun für das Lager unter der Treppe, für die dünne Matratze und die Decke, die sicher Flecken aufwies.   
Pascal sah ihn an, sein Blick traurig, als er zu den Hunden wanderte, die ruhig blieben, seine Bewegungen aufmerksam verfolgten. Als Pascal einen Schritt auf Damien zuging, kamen sie ebenfalls näher, blieben jedoch auf einen Blick Pascals hin stehen. Der umfasste Damiens Kinn mit seiner Hand und hob es an, neigte sich gleichzeitig herab, um einen langsamen, zärtlichen Kuss auf Damiens Lippen zu pressen. Damien schloss die Augen, konnte nicht anders, als in der Wärme und Sanftheit der Liebkosung zu versinken, lehnte sich gegen Pascal, spürte ein schmerzhaftes und zugleich erregendes Ziehen in seinem Unterleib. Doch da wich Pascal zurück und Damien taumelte fast, öffnete erschrocken die Augen, begegnete dem aufmerksamen Blick Pascals, der seinen Kopf zur Seite neigte und lauschte. Die Hunde duckten sich, schienen Pascals Wachsamkeit zu kopieren.   
Der strich ihnen über die Köpfe, bedeutete ihnen zugleich, leise zu bleiben, bevor er sich wieder an Damien wandte, seine Augen dunkel und traurig.   
"Es tut mir leid", sagte er. "Ich muss gehen ... ich will ... wollte dich nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen."   
"Ich verstehe das alles nicht", flüsterte Damien und ging auf ihn zu. Nicht viel fehlte und er hätte die Hände ausgestreckt und sich an Pascal geklammerte, ihn angefleht. Worum, das wusste er nicht, konnte nicht in Worte fassen, was es war, das ihm sein Herz zerriss.   
Doch Pascal wich weiter zurück. Für einen Augenblick erkannte Damien Schmerz in Pascals Augen, so stark, dass er ihn selbst fühlte und in der Bewegung stockte, nach Atem rang.   
Die Hunde begannen zu bellen. "Es tut mir leid", flüsterte Pascal ein weiteres Mal. Und als Damien blinzelte, war er verschwunden. Dass er ihn nicht mehr sah, bedeutete weniger, als dass er ihn auf einmal nicht mehr fühlen konnte. Die plötzliche Abwesenheit traf ihn wie ein Schlag und er stolperte rückwärts, fiel gegen eine Wand und rutschte an ihr herab, während die Hunde lauter bellten.   
Damien schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht und wimmerte. Der Schmerz war zu groß, um ihm einen anderen Ausdruck verleihen zu können.   
Dass neuer Lärm aufkam, den Regen übertönte, dass die Hunde durchdrehten und wie wild geworden Alarm schlugen, bekam er ebenso wenig mit, wie das Aufschlagen der Haustür, die Kälte, die durch die Räume fuhr und ihn erzittern ließ.   
Schwere Stiefel trampelten über den Boden. Schreie und Kommandos ertönten. Er fühlte sich hochgerissen. Unverständliche Worte wurden in seine Ohren gebrüllt, seine Hände gepackt und festgehalten, als er sie gegen seinen Kopf zu pressen suchte.   
Ein weiteres Kommando ließ plötzliche Ruhe einkehren.   
Damien zitterte. Als er die Augen öffnete, blendeten ihn Lichter, doch sobald er den Kopf zur Seite drehte, packten ihn Hände fester und stießen ihn zurück gegen die Wand. Er blinzelte und erkannte durch den Schleier der Tränen in seinen Augen eine große Gestalt, die ihn prüfend anstarrte. Die Augen dunkel, das Haar lang und hochgewachsen wie Pascal, ähnelte die ihm, bis auf den gemeinen Zug um den Mund und die vorstehenden Kieferknochen. Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. Nasenlöcher blähten sich auf und dann zeigte der Mann, ein Alpha wie Pascal, ein hässliches Grinsen.   
"Ich glaub es nicht", murmelte er, lehnte sich nach vorne und streifte mit rohem Griff Damiens Hals und Nacken, übte Druck auf die verletzte Stelle aus, bis Damien einen ungewollten Schmerzenslaut ausstieß. Triumphierend sah der Mann seine Mitstreiter, ebenfalls Alphas an. Die musterten Damien mit hungrigen Blicken und er schauderte, versuchte sich zurück in die Wand zu pressen, sehnte sich vergeblich danach, den Händen zu entgehen.   
"Mein Bruder hat tatsächlich diesen Omega markiert", lachte der Alpha. "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er so dumm ist, so einen Zeitverlust riskiert."   
Wieder lehnte er sich näher, rieb seinen Daumen über Damiens Wange, roch an ihm. "In Hitze", sagte er und starrte Damien an. "Ich hoffe für dich, dass es sich gelohnt hat."   
Er richtete sich wieder auf, und sah seine Männer, einen nach dem anderen an. "Dass ihn mir keiner anrührt", kommandierte er. "Wenn einer von euch Alphas ihn sich nehmen will, dann erst, wenn ich mit Pascal fertig bin."   
Er roch erneut an Damien und grinste. "Der kommt zurück", sagte er und zwinkerte Damien zu. "Mein Bruder wartet schon sein ganzes Leben auf die perfekte Bindung. Scheint mir, dass er jetzt endgültig durchgedreht ist." Er lachte leise. "Kein Wunder, mit seinem nahen Tod vor Augen." Er senkte seine Stimme. "Sucht er sich ausgerechnet einen Omega, als ob er nicht Probleme genug hätte."   
Er schüttelte den Kopf, wandte sich an seine Männer. "Riegelt alles ab. Besetzt Posten um das Gebäude und legt euch auf die Lauer. Wenn wir ihn nicht vorher erwischen, dann wird er hierher zurückkommen. So sicher wie ich hier stehe. Und so sicher wie er sein erbärmliches Leben bei dem Versuch aushauchen wird." Sein Lachen wurde schrill, enthielt einen Anflug von Wahnsinn. "So wie jeder von euch, sein Leben aushaucht, sobald er vor der Zeit Hand an den Omega legt."   
Die Männer nickten, wenngleich ihre hungrigen Blicke an Dariel hingen. Der schlug die Augen nieder, zu spät, um nicht die Hunde zu sehen, die mit durchschnittenen Kehlen auf dem Boden lagen. Für einen verrückten Augenblick glaubte er, sich glücklich schätzen zu müssen, dass er nun sterben würde, bevor seine Eltern ihn zwangen die Überreste und Spuren zu beseitigen.   
Und dann ließen ihn die Hände los, seine Knie gaben nach, und er rutschte erneut auf den Boden, zog seine zitternden Knie an und versuchte sie festzuhalten, seinen Kopf auf die Hände zu legen und das Schluchzen einzudämmen, das seinen Körper schüttelte. 

Wie lange er so verharrte, darauf achtete er nicht. Es wurde still um ihn, Schritte und Geräusche verstummten, nur noch der Regen, der unablässig auf das Dach trommelte, begleitete seine unruhigen Atemzüge. Er befand sich genug in Panik, dass sein Verstand regelmäßig aussetzte. Nichts anderes war präsent, mit Ausnahme von Pascals Stimme, Pascals Körper, Pascals Nähe, die sich in seinen Körper und sein Wesen, seine Seele geprägt hatte. Nähe, die ihm alles bedeutete, ein Verlangen, dem er von nun an ausgeliefert war, bis zu seinem Tod. Die Vorstellung überwältigte und ängstigte ihn zugleich und so geschah es, dass sein Verstand verspätet reagierte, als die Stille endete.   
Er war unfähig sich zu bewegen, registrierte kaum das Öffnen der Tür, die ärgerlich ausgestoßenen Flüche und die eiligen Schritte.   
"Sieh du hinter dem Haus nach", hörte er die gedämpfte und noch entfernte Stimme seines Vaters. Er duckte sich unwillkürlich, verschloss die Ohren vor den weiteren Befehlen. Nun roch er den vertrauten Geruch seiner Familie, hörte das Grollen und den Rhythmus der Bewegungen.   
"Wo ist denn dieser Omega?", drang die Stimme der Mutter zu ihm durch und er umarmte seinen Körper fest genug, als glaubte er, sich so vor dem Unvermeidlichen beschützen zu können.   
"Ich begreife es einfach nicht", räsonierte der Vater. "Die Tür aufgebrochen, Schmutz überall, was denkt der sich? Da lässt man ihn einmal allein..."   
"Er kann nichts dafür, dass wir umkehren mussten", bemerkte die Mutter. "Und das bei diesem Wetter. Niemand konnte vorher ahnen, dass im Nachbarklan das Chaos ausbricht."   
"Ich wollte nur nach dem Haus sehen", knurrte der Vater. "Als hätte ich geahnt, dass der Junge nicht darauf achten kann. Habt ihr jemanden entdeckt?", schrie er plötzlich und Damien hörte die Stimmen seiner Brüder durcheinanderrufen.   
"Niemand zu sehen, aber Zaun und Hecke sind beschädigt."   
"Warum haben die Hunde nicht reagiert?", fragte die Mutter. "Wenn wirklich Rebellen hier eingedrungen sind?"   
"Das sind keine Rebellen", korrigierte der Vater. "Es hieß, dass ein Putsch stattfand. Der Nachfolger des verstorbenen Klanführers wurde ermordet und sein Bruder hat die Macht übernommen, völlig legal. Dass er ohne Verhandlung in unser Klangebiet eindringt, war nicht vorherzusehen. Wir können froh sein, dass seine Krieger hier nicht alles niederbrennen. Was glaubst du überhaupt, warum ich so überstürzt aufgebrochen bin? Im Kriegszustand existiert kein Eigentum."   
"Aber wir haben keinen Krieg. Und hier ist nichts - so gut wie nichts geschehen."   
"Weil sie noch nicht hier waren", brummte der Vater. "Aber hast du das Licht am Horizont gesehen? Das Feuer wütet bereits überall. Die Anhänger des Ermordeten sind geflüchtet und die Krieger des Klanführers hinterlassen auf der Jagd nach ihnen eine Spur der Verwüstung. Und unser Omega hat es noch nicht einmal fertiggebracht, die Tür zu verriegeln."   
"Es waren vielleicht Kundschafter hier, oder ..."   
Damien krümmte sich zusammen, fühlte das Licht mehr, als dass er seine Eltern roch, die sich nur noch ein paar Schritte von ihm entfernt befanden.   
"Daher kommt der Gestank nach Blut." Sein Vater fluchte erneut. "Zum Teufel, wie ist das passiert?" Er zerrte Damien hoch. "Meine Hunde - was fällt dir ein?"   
"Warte!" Die Mutter fiel ihm in den Arm, ihre Gesicht eine Maske erstarrten Schreckens.   
Der Vater ließ Damien los, als habe er sich an ihm verbrannt und Damien sackte erneut zurück, hörte, fühlte, wie seine Eltern vor ihm zurückwichen.   
"Er ist in Hitze", flüsterte seine Mutter. "Wie kann das sein?"   
Der Vater stieß einen wütenden Laut aus und Damien duckte sich, versuchte vergeblich dem Schlag auszuweichen. Er fiel zur Seite und der Vater riss an seinem Hemd, entblößte Hals und Nacken.   
"Er hat sich beißen lassen", keuchte er. "Diese nutzlose Missgeburt."   
"Waren wir nicht immer gut zu ihm?", heulte die Mutter auf. "Haben wir ihm nicht alles zu Füßen gelegt?"   
Damien spürte einen neuen Schlag, der ihn zu Boden schickte, bevor der Vater ihn am Kragen packte und hochzerrte. "Du weißt, dass du dich hättest umbringen müssen, bevor das geschieht", brüllte er. "Ausgerechnet jetzt, in dieser politischen Krise. Wer war es? Wenn die Armee bereits hier war, warum hat sie das Haus verschont? Was alles hast du ihnen verkauft?"   
"Nichts", wimmerte Damien. "Sie ..." Doch bevor weiter sprechen konnte, traf ihn ein weiterer Schlag in die Brust, treib ihn gegen die Wand.   
"Raus mit ihm", kreischte die Mutter. "Ich kann ihn nicht ansehen. Er hat uns ruiniert, Schande über unsere Familie gebracht."   
"Hätten sie doch dich getötet und nicht meine Hunde", knurrte der Vater und packte ihn erneut, trieb ihn zur Tür, schickte ihn mit einem Tritt zu Boden.   
"Verschwinde", sagte er, plötzlich ruhig und kalt. "Du bist kein Teil mehr meiner Familie. Geh und stirb in Einsamkeit. Ich verstoße dich."   
Damien zuckte, als ihn der Stiefel erneut traf. Mit Mühe gelang es ihm sich nach draußen zu ziehen. Er kroch und schaffte es auf alle Viere, brach erst zusammen, als die Tür hinter ihm zuschlug. Der Regen durchnässte ihn erneut, doch die Hitze in ihm brannte hell, verdampfte das Wasser, wenn es seine Haut erreichte.   
Er zog sich an einem Baumstamm hoch, stolperte weiter. Nur raus hier, wenigstens bis sie ihn nicht mehr sehen, hören oder riechen konnten.   
Die Schuld wog zu schwer, die Schande, die er seiner Familie bereitet hatte, schwerer. Für einen Augenblick des Kontrollverlustes hatte er nicht nur sie, sondern auch seinen Klan enttäuscht, all die Bemühungen entwertet, die unternommen worden waren, um ihn zu schützen.   
Er öffnete das Tor und tastete sich am Zaun entlang, blind vor Regen und Tränen.   
Ein durchdringender Geruch nach Verbranntem, nach nasser Asche und Blut zog sich über die Erde, stärker, wenn er stolperte, sich mit beiden Händen auf dem Grund abstützte. Kämpfte er sich wieder hoch, wusch das herabstürzende Nass die Spuren von Kampf und Zerstörung von ihm ab. Doch nur um Raum für neue, andere Gifte zu schaffen, die ihn umgaben und in ihn eindrangen.   
Er ekelte vor sich selbst, vor der Hitze, vor der Markierung, die Pascal auf ihm hinterlassen hatte, vor der Flüssigkeit, die immer noch aus ihm rann und sich mit dem Regen vermischte, mit ihm in seiner Kleidung hängen blieb, so kalt und gründlich das Unwetter die Hinweise auf seine Erniedrigung auch zu vertuschen versuchte. Doch am meisten ekelte er sich davor, dass ihm alles, was geschehen war und was geschehen würde, nichts bedeutete im Vergleich zu dem, was ihm sein Herz zurief. Er versuchte, es zu leugnen, versuchte, einen Anflug von Stolz, davon, was er früher als seine Identität bezeichnet hätte, zurückzugewinnen. Es blieb vergeblich und mit jedem Schritt erkannte er deutlicher, was ihm seine Eltern immer wieder gesagt, wovor sie ihn gewarnt hatten.   
Dass er verloren war, den niederen Instinkten ausgeliefert, die nun nichts mehr kannten, mit Ausnahme von Pascals Berührung. Der Nähe eines Alphas, der seine Hitze ausgelöst hatte und den er nicht wiedersehen würde, der sich genommen hatte, was er wollte und ihn nun gebrochen zurückließ, bereit und willens den Tod zu finden.   
Und darin lag das einzig Gute. Dass er wusste, wie rasch sein Körper das Leid beenden würde, ihm die unerträgliche Sehnsucht gemeinsam mit seinem wertlosen Leben rauben würde. Nur weiter, hielt er sich vor Augen, nur fort von der Familie, die er mit sich ins Unglück risse, geriete seine Schande an die Öffentlichkeit. Das Mindeste war es, dass er sie schützte, weit genug floh, die letzte Verbindung kappte, um deren Ehre zu bewahren.

Der Regen ließ nach und trotz seiner Erschöpfung stolperte er weiter durch die endlose Nacht.   
Die Straße endete und in der Dunkelheit erkannte er keinen Weg, quälte sich weiter über unebenes Gelände, stolperte und fiel, um sich wieder aufzurappeln und weiter zu laufen. Bis auch der letzte Rest seiner Kraft nachließ und seine Knie weich wurden. Er sank zusammen, wäre nach vorne gefallen, hätten ihn nicht starke Arme aufgefangen, an eine feste Brust gezogen und wäre nicht zugleich ein warmer Duft nach Vertrautem, nach Erfüllung und Trost über ihm zusammengeschlagen. Er hing in Pascals Griff und schluchzte, glaubte an einen Traum, glaubte daran, dass sein Wunsch wahr geworden sei und er nun sterben dürfe. Und spürte doch, dass die Wärme, die Umarmung und das Verlangen, das mit seinem verschmolz, zur Realität wurde.   
„Wohin läufst du?“, fragte Pascals raue Stimme und es kam Damien vor, als ließe der Regen nach, als lösche die Hitze, die sie beide verschlang, das Bedürfnis des Himmels aus, über ihnen zu weinen.   
Doch antwortete er nicht und als Pascal ihn in seinen Armen drehte, barg er das Gesicht an dessen Brust, fühlte Küsse in seinem Haar und die Umarmung, die ihn beschützte.   
Bis hässliches Lachen die Wolke aus Watte durchdrang, in der er sich eben noch aufgehoben gewähnt hatte.   
„Ich hab gewusst, dass du ihn nicht aufgibst.“ Die Stimme schnitt wie ein Messer in eine offene Wunde.   
„Du kennst mich, Pontus“, sagte Pascal und schob sich mit seinem Körper vor Damien, ohne die Umarmung zu lockern. „Wir können das immer noch friedlich regeln.“   
Pontus lachte wieder und Damien hörte das Klirren von Waffen, roch die Anwesenheit anderer Alphas.   
„Wenn Vater gewusst hätte, dass du dir nicht zu schade bist, einen Omega zu prägen, er hätte dich nie zum Nachfolger erwählt. Sei es drum, es bedeutet keinen Unterschied. Du bist längst tot.“   
„Du weißt, dass das nicht wahr ist.“ Pascals Stimme blieb ruhig und Damien presste sich näher an dessen Körper, reagierte auf die Gefahr, die nun Pascal bedrohte. Eine seiner Hände streifte Damiens Haar zu kurz, ein Hauch nur.   
„Es wird nicht auf diese Weise enden. Vaters Anhänger sammeln sich bereits. Wer nicht geflohen ist, kämpft in diesem Augenblick darum, deinen Wahnsinn zu beenden. Ob mit oder ohne mich, sie werden sich finden und mit Hilfe der anderen Klans, mit jedem, der den Frieden aufrecht erhalten will, zusammenarbeiten.“   
„Und ob es das wird“, entgegnete Pontus schneidend. „Sieh dich um. Die Invasion überrollte diesen lächerlichen Klan hier in nur wenigen Stunden. In nicht einmal der doppelten Zeit werden die Klanführer kapitulieren, dankbar dafür, dass ich ihr Land nicht als verbrannte Wüste zurücklasse, wenn ich nach deinem Tod den Feldzug fortsetze.“   
„Du bist verrückt“, erwiderte Pascal und Damien fühlte Wut und Abscheu in dem Körper, der ihn schützte.   
„Vater hätte das nie gewollt.“   
„Vater war ein Weichling, eine Schande für jeden Alpha, so wie du“, brüllte Pontus. „Und nun hör auf, wegzulaufen und stell dich deinem Schicksal.“   
Pascal straffte die Schultern und als er Damien zu plötzlich aus seinen Armen entließ, glaubte der zu zerbrechen. Er stürzte auf die nasse Erde in Pascals Rücken, sah für einen Moment nur dessen Beine, die ledernen Stiefel, die sich zwischen ihn und Pontus stellten. Er sank auf einen Ellbogen, der knickte ein, und wie in Zeitlupe drehte Pascal sich zu ihm um, die Augen weit aufgerissen und besorgt bedeuteten ihm zurückzuweichen. Dariel kroch rückwärts und schrie auf, als das Messer in Pascals Rücken aufblitzte. Der duckte sich, wirbelte herum, doch nicht schnell genug, um der scharfen Klinge zu entkommen. Sie durchtrennte das Hemd und traf die Schulter. Pascal sank in die Knie und Damien schrie immer noch, der Schmerz in ihm so stark, als habe das Messer ihn verletzt.   
Doch verschaffte der Schmerz ihm auch die Klarheit zu erkennen, dass der Regen tatsächlich geendet hatte. In der Ferne erwachte das Grau des Morgens, vermischte sich mit der Helligkeit der Brände, so dass er seine Umgebung so deutlich wie nie zuvor in dieser Nacht erkennen konnte.   
Pontus‘ Krieger standen unbeweglich, ihre Waffen im Anschlag. Damien erkannte, dass sie nur auf einen Grund warteten, auf einen Befehl oder eine Verletzung ihres Befehlsführers, um zu schießen, und er wimmerte entsetzt. Die Ausweglosigkeit von Pascals Lage war schier unerträglich.   
Pontus sprang zurück, schlug sich in einer triumphierenden Geste auf die Brust. „Du magst gestern meinen Scharfschützen entgangen sein“, keuchte er. „Doch meinem Hass entkommst du nicht. Ich werde mit meinen eigenen Händen die Gerüchte um deinen Tod zur Wahrheit werden lassen.“   
Er schwang das Messer erneut und Pascal fiel zurück, rutschte auf dem nassen Boden. Es sah aus, als stürze er in Pontus‘ Falle. Doch bevor er das Gleichgewicht verlieren konnte, rollte er zur Seite und befand sich, bevor Damien es begreifen konnte, wieder auf seinen Füßen. Er bewegte sich geduckt zur Seite, griff an seine Stiefel und hielt plötzlich seinerseits ein Messer in der Hand.   
„Ich will dich nicht verletzen, Bruder“, warnte er und Damien sah, wie die Umstehenden ihre Waffen anhoben und zielten.   
Dein Herz blieb stehen, sein Atem setzte aus und als Schüsse ertönten, war er sich sicher getroffen zu sein, wünschte sich von Kugeln zerfetzt zu werden, nicht gezwungen zu werden mit anzusehen, wie Pascal, wie sein Alpha – in diesem Augenblick erkannte er, fühlte er die Bedeutung des Wortes und ihrer Bindung – in Stücke gerissen wurde.   
Doch das Blut, das er roch, war nicht sein eigenes. Die Schreie, die er hörte, stammten aus den Kehlen der Alpha-Krieger um ihn.   
Als sie fielen, tauchten hinter ihnen andere auf, in fremden Uniformen, in denen seines Klans, sowie in ziviler Kleidung. Sie kamen näher, die Waffen angelegt, schossen erbarmungslos bis Pontus‘ Krieger die Erde mit ihrem Alpha-Blut tränkten und es nun Pontus war, der aufschrie, als Pascal sein Messer in dessen Brust rammte. 

Damien wusste nicht, wie es geschehen war, doch er kniete auf dem Boden, streckte flehend seine Arme aus, begriff weder was er sah, noch, ob er sich den Tod ersehnte, oder einfach nur ein Ende des Schreckens.   
Doch als Pascal seine blutigen Arme um ihn schlang und ihn aufhob, zerbarst jede Frage, jeder Zweifel in Belanglosigkeit, rieselte als Staub nieder und dämpfte den Schrecken der vergangenen Stunden.   
Pascal hob ihn hoch, presste seine Lippen auf Damiens Hals, auf die Wunde, die er verursacht hatte, und auf einmal wusste Damien nichts anderes mehr, als dass Pascal bei ihm war und immer sein werde. Dankbarkeit erfüllte ihn mit der Hitze, die sie beide einschloss und Pascal ein Seufzen entlockte, dem ein tiefes Grollen folgte. Besitzergreifend und zugleich Sicherheit prophezeiend.   
„Sieh“, verlangte die dunkle Stimme von ihm und Damien öffnete seine Augen, sah an Pascals Schulter vorbei auf die Alphas und Betas, die zwischen den Getöteten und vor ihnen knieten. Sie schwiegen, warteten auf Anweisung, richteten ihre Blicke auf den neuen Klanführer. 

Pascals Schulter blutete und Damien erlaubte seinen Fingern über der Wunde innezuhalten, bevor er aufsah. „Darf ich dich verbinden?“   
Pascal lächelte und mit der aufkommenden Helligkeit strahlte sein Gesicht. „Du darfst alles, was du dir wünschst. Wenn du mit mir kommst und bei mir bleibst.“   
Er küsste ihn und Damien erwiderte den Kuss, seine Zukunft auf einmal hell und strahlend. Sicher in Pascals Umarmung.   
„Komm mit“, sagte Pascal, als ihre Lippen sich widerstrebend voneinander lösten. „Sei mit mir glücklich und ich zeige dir die Welt und die Wunder, die sie bereithält.“   
Damiens Tränen schmeckten nach Glück, und dass er nun aufstieg, über die erwachende Welt flog, war nicht mehr nur ein Traum, den er im Geheimen hegte. Es war sein neues Leben. 

 

Ende


End file.
